Sacrifices Made
by gengetsu tenshi
Summary: Sakura is sharing bodies with someone. All they want is a second chance at a happy life. When her entire family is murdered, that someone turns down the path of an avenger. They will do anything to protect their family, even sacrifice themselves. Kinda AU
1. I Found You

* * *

I hope you guys like my first fanfic!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!

~gengetsu-chan

* * *

_blah_- either a flashback or sarcasm (usually the former)

**inner**

'blah' - thoughts

"blah" - speaking

* * *

Sacrifices Made

Chapter 1: Found You

"No." Sakura whispered as she backed out of her parents' house with glistening, wide eyes. "This isn't... They can't be...."

_Sakura knocked on her parents' door, excited to finally have that family dinner they'd planned to have a month ago, before she was assigned a long mission in Suna. There hadn't been much time for goodbyes, but she'd left with the promise that they'd have their dinner the very night she returned. Mrs. Haruno was renowned for being the best cook in the family, perhaps even in all of Konohagakure. Her smile wavered for a second when no one answered._

_'I guess they're busy.' _

_Taking out a spare key from inside a potted plant on the stairs, she turned it in the lock and realized it was already locked. Growing worried, she walked briskly into the house._

_'That's strange. Mother would never leave the door unlocked. She's always on top of stuff like that.'_

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_Silence greeted her. She sniffed the air, smelling fresh food, and followed the scent to the kitchen. Her eyes glazed over in shock at the scene that greeted her. The room was in shambles. One wall was almost completely gone and another looked like Swiss cheese. The island in the center of the white marble kitchen was slit in half and kunai were scattered everywhere. Crimson stains soiled every surface in the room, the smell of fresh and drying blood permeating the air. Sakura almost choked on the potent, heavy smell, but was unable to move. She was paralyzed by the sight before her very eyes, the scenario she'd had nightmares about since she'd read top secret files in the Hokage's office. On the far wall, in the very center, lay her parents. Their feet dangled a couple yards from the ground. They had strange marks on their necks and katanas through their hearts. _

_It took her a few minutes to snap out of her stupor and run over to their bodies, frantically searching for a pulse, any sign that they may still live on. Finding nothing, she pulled away and felt a sense of numbness overcome her. Sakura stumbled back a few steps before finally spotting the message written in her parent's blood a few feet above their corpses. Three words was all it took to send her running out of the house and falling to her knees. _

"_I found you."

* * *

_


	2. Remember That Day?

* * *

"No!!!" Sakura screamed in anguish, sinking to her knees as hot tears streaked down her face. Another voice, speaking smoothly despite the muted agony present becoming evident with its words and rushed apologies, rose within her mind over the wails and sobs of her Inner.

'**I am so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen when I let you use my body.**'

"W-Why? Why me? Why...? What did I do?"

**'Because of me.' the voice whispered sadly. 'Remember what I told you that day?'**

_A cloaked figure approached the gates of Konoha with a cold, depressing aura and a heavy heart. A small, black cat with green eyes sat on the ninja's shoulder, its sharp eyes processing their surroundings while attempting to cheer up her owner mentally. Smiles or even emotion was scarcely seen ever since.. that day._

_The shinobi felt a weak chakra signature fading nearby and decided to take a small detour, the medic-nin in them calling for the compassion they had sworn to leave behind years ago. All the hunter-nin were gone, so there was no rush to arrive at their destination. The cat suddenly jumped from her perch and sniffed the air delicately, before bringing her companion to a small clearing near the main road, hidden by a few trees. She gently licked the face of the small figure sprawled in its center before climbing back up to her perch. The shinobi took note of the irregular heartbeat and shallow breathing and began to turn away. Small eyes suddenly opened, revealing glazed over emerald eyes, and sunlight finally pierced the gloomy clouds and lit up the girl's features. A small hand grabbed the hem of their black cloak and the ninja hesitated, closing their eyes._

"_P-Please... Help.. me...."_

_The figure seemed to sigh heavily before squatting down before the pink-haired girl and staring into her dulling green eyes with their own violet ones._

"_Why should I help you, little girl?"_

"_I just... want to see me family... one last time... please.."_

"_You are not afraid of death, then?"_

"_N-No.. My family... Please...."_

_The shinobi felt something they had not felt in a while, hope. She felt hope for future generations of children, ones who would be loved like this one, ones that did not fear death but the effect their passing had on loved ones, children who would fight for their love instead of abusing it. A small smile made its way onto their normally stoic visage. Perhaps, she could make a difference and stop children like this one from suffering a path such as hers. The shinobi picked up the young girl in their arms and spoke in a hushed tone, slightly hoarse from disuse._

"_I sense great potential in you. I will help you, if you are willing to promise me something."_

"_H-How?"_

"_Promise me that you will never lose that light in your eyes, that determination to protect those you love. Promise me that you will live, that you will cling to life with every fiber of your being."_

_The girl gazed into those captivation violet eyes with hope and awe. "I promise."_

"_Good. Now, I'm going to ask you to close your eyes in a few minutes. I am about to perform a very forbidden jutsu, understand?"_

_The girl nodded, before voicing her curiosity that spoke of her high intelligence. "Why is it forbidden?"_

"_I am going to allow you to use my body and be your host until I can make you a more suitable one. Usually, this jutsu is used as a type of enslavement, but I have changed it so you will be in control instead of me. I will be aware of what is going on, but I will not interfere beyond using a small portion of my chakra to keep up a permanent henge so no one will know that this body is not your own. Unless your life is threatened, of course, there would be no need for me to intervene anyway. You'll hardly notice I'm here, in the back of your mind."_

_Violet eyes showed confusion as the girl burst into tears, then concern as she realized the girl really didn't have the energy to waste on such things._

"_Shhh... What's wrong little one? You'll be able to see your family again very soon."_

"_W-Why would you.... d-do this... for me? ...You.. don't even... hic... know me.."_

_Violet eyes softened before hardening with the explanation that answered the girl's innocent question._

"_I have no home to call my own. My life was taken from me, little one. Maybe we can both gain something from this." The shinobi propped the girl up against a tree. "What is your name?"_

"_H-Haruno S-Sakura."_

"_Pretty. It suits you. Ready to get better, little cherry blossom?"_

_The little pinkette nodded, smiling brightly at her savior as she closed her eyes. The mysterious shinobi made a string of complex hand signs before placing a glowing white hand over the girl's heart and whispered, "Forbidden Art: Reikon Tsu No Jutsu."_

_

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!! Let me know if I should even bother updating.... I won't if I don't get at least a few reviews... That's a promise....  
_


End file.
